Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Karan Boolani & Rensil D'Silva }} Jai Singh Rathod is investigated for his breaches of protocol, but after an encounter with an escaped prisoner is allowed to return to the field. Roshan Sherchan prepares his devastating attacks, and the ATU close in on his position. Chang prepares to plant a vial of the virus in a hotel, and Aditya Singhania spends some time with Devyani Bhowmick. Episode guide The following takes place between 12:00am and 1:00am. Events occur in real time. 12:00:10 , Vasu and Balraj reach the shore]] Roshan Sherchan's boat approaches the shore, where Chang is waiting by a car. Roshan, Vasu and Balraj exit the boat onto the bank. Aditya Singhania tells Shibani Mallick that her news is bad. Prithvi said he thought their mission was a success, but now Roshan is still alive with a tube of the virus. Siddharth Saigal reminds him that is just their guess, and Aditya says they don't know where he is going. He tells them he doesn't trust the ATU anymore, and says they must catch Roshan. and Aditya learn about the new threat]] Saigal then calls Chopra and tells him to go to interrogation room A and do anything he can to break Dhruv Awasthi. Roshan greets Chang, who tells him he cannot believe Jai Singh Rathod betrayed them. Roshan vows to destroy him, and the country. Chang gives them all new phones, saying he has destroyed his old one, and they get into the car. Vasu tells them he will meet them at Martin's Club, with Yotam. confirms 's identity]] Yotam gets out of a taxi and pays the driver, then is greeted by a man. He gets his phone out and scans the man's eyes, confirming his identity as , Dhruv's scientist. He tells Ali that the consignment is on its way. 's inquiry continues]] Roy considers all the facts and evidence of Jai's case, and suggests that strict action is taken against him. Abhilasha agrees, but gives him one more chance to persuade them otherwise. Jai asks them to let him do his job, as he knows Roshan's network, but Roy refuses. Abhilasha says she is aware of the threat but the job can be done without him. She says he must bear the consequences of his actions. He claims not to have hurt anyone, but Abhilasha says people died in the prison riot, and Roshan was set free. arrives at Martin's Club]] Roshan enters Martin's club and Ali is shocked to see him. Yotam asks where Haroon is, and Roshan tells him to just do his job. He puts the vial of virus on the table, and when Yotam asks where the other five are Roshan tells him there is just one now. Yotam says Ali will handle it, and shows a map of the six locations they will hit, at 7am the next morning. greets Devyani]] Prithvi tells Aditya that Arekar, Khurana and Zakaria are on standby. Aditya wonders when the day will end, and Prithvi tells him Naina called to speak to him. Aditya says he has nothing more to say to her, and Mishra then arrives with Devyani Bhowmick. She greets Prithvi, who then leaves them alone. Aditya kisses her, and she tells him she has missed him. 12:11:12...12:11:13...12:11:14...12:11:15... 12:18:09 asks about Jai's drinking]] Roy asks Jai when he became addicted to drinking, and says that was just part of the plan. Abhilasha asks how he managed to keep to a plan while drinking, and Roy asks if he has had a drink in the last 24 hours. Jai denies it, and Roy asks him to take a blood test, so Jai recalls he had a drink with Roshan. Roy says he keeps changing his story, and does not believe him. finds Shantaram dead]] Khosla and Naina Singhania return to Shantaram's building, and Naina says she plans to give Shantaram a false assurance that his son will be released. They go upstairs, and find Shantaram's body on the ground, dead. Naina realises it was Mane Shinde, and tells Khosla to find Shantaram's phone. Naina then calls Antara Mane Shinde, and she answers thinking it is Prithvi, saying that she has told Amar she is leaving him. Naina then speaks, saying that Amar will not let her go. Naina says only she can help her, and is on her way to her house, and asks her to unlock the back garden door. Khosla then gives Naina Shantaram's phone. Devyani is surprised that her father agreed to co-operate with Aditya. Aditya replies that he wished he was surprised at his mother's actions, but she will never change. Devyani asks why Aditya was meeting with the pharma heads so late, but realises it is top secret. is interrogated]] Chopra beats Dhruv Awasthi, while Shibani Mallick and Vedant Acharya watch. Vedant suspects he won't talk, and Shibani orders him to send in two agents in hazmat suits, to threaten to put him in a room with Kush Sawant. argues his case]] Abhilasha wonders if Roshan escaping with the virus was part of Jai's 250 million rupee deal with Haroon Sherchan. Jai vehemently denies it, saying the reason he left was that he thought Roshan was dead. Abhilasha says that he should given the mission a legal, official status, but Jai says in the field there is no time to follow all the procedures. He says their laws do not exist in the real world, and he follows his senses rather than the law. Abhilasha applauds his speech, before telling him to calm himself and sit down. Ali works in a lab space, preparing six vials of the virus. He puts them in a case and takes them to Yotam, who puts them in his bag and asks Roshan for payment of 100 million rupees. Roshan says he will get paid when the job is done, but Yotam says he agreed with Haroon that he would not leave until he is paid. Roshan leaves, calling Vasu, who says Haroon did not arrange money with anyone, but did trust Yotam a lot. Roshan agrees to pay him, and asks him to give his bank details to Vasu. Agent Saumya is interrogating Maya, and in the other room Veer Singh Rathod watches and informs Saigal that she wishes to meet with Jai. Saigal asks if he can handle it, and they both enter the interrogation room. confronts Veer Singh Rathod]] Maya tells them she is with Jai, and Saigal asks if her father told her anything about the Sherchan brothers. She says she has told Jai everything, but Saigal says Jai is not coming and he must talk to him. She says she loves Jai, and he tells her Jai is married, and has a daughter her age. He says whatever Jai told her was for information, and she says she knew he had two children. She says she knows his son is an ATU agent, and turns to Veer, before getting up to go to the bathroom. collapses on the floor]] Shibani tells Dhruv he has been trained well to endure pain, but she wants him to feel the pain of the two kids infected with the virus. She signals to Dutta, who opens the door and two agents in hazmat suits march him out. Shibani says if he doesn't talk he is of no use to them and he will die of the virus he brought here. Dhruv then collapses and starts convulsing, and Shibani calls for paramedics. Mihir tells her Saigal has a lead on Roshan, and she leaves Vedant to handle Dhruv. As he is taken to the medical bay, he sneaks a pair of scissors from a medical bag. prepares to leave]] Yotam confirms he has received the money, then gets up to leave. He tells them the plan has changed, and he will keep one vial of virus, and Roshan says that is fine, but tells him to release the first vial in one hour. Yotam agrees and goes to make a phone call, and Chang goes to accopmany him, assuring Roshan he will get the job done. Yotam asks someone to turn off the AC at the Hotel Gateway Residency. responds to the alarm in the ATU]] Abhilasha tells Jai he is an ordinary citizen, and the law applies to him the same as anyone else. Roy asks him to accept his mistakes, but at that moment alarms sound throughout the building. Jai jumps up and runs out, and Zara Owais tells him the alarm started in the medical bay. He runs through the corridors to investigate, followed by Abhilasha and Roy. In the parking garage, Dhruv subdues a guard and holds him at gunpoint. He goes to a door to escape but it is locked, and Jai appears telling him to stop. More ATU agents appear, pointing guns at him, and he threatens to shoot the guard. Jai starts to reason with him, and Abhilasha and Roy arrive to witness his negotiating. is shot]] Jai tells everyone to lower their guns, and offers to take Dhruv to the doctors as he in pain. Dhruv blames Jai, and then points his gun at his own head, but is shot by Veer Singh Rathod. Jai runs to him and confirms he is still alive, and asks for medics. Saigal shouts at Veer for shooting him, but Shibani defends him. Dhruv is secured and tended to by medics. allows Jai to return to the field]] Shibani tells Jai they have a lead on Yotam: they traced his IP address to Martin's Club in Colaba. Jai realises they are targeting , and prepares to go out in the field. Abhilasha stops him, explaining he cannot lead an operation while the inquiry is ongoing, but he says she has now seen how bullets fly in the field, and how he is necessary to stop Roshan. Roy says Saigal can decide whether Jai is reinstated or not. Saigal considers, then nods, and Abhilasha warns him that Jai is his responsibility. attends to Roshan Sherchan]] Vasu calls for a doctor and tells Roshan he is getting the Bhuleshwar flat ready, and that Jabbar is gathering their men there in an hour. Dr Qazi then enters and looks at Roshan's wounds, noting that the bullet is still inside and needs to be removed. He says he will perform surgery there, and Ali tries to leave, but Balraj makes him stay. takes back his badge and gun]] Shibani tells Jai that agent Tahir is already in the club, and gives him and Vedant a map of the location. Jai asks her to talk to Veer and make sure he is alright after shooting Dhruv. Jai thanks her for her influence over Saigal, allowing him to stay in the field, and Vedant comments that he thinks Shibani should be in charge. Saigal enters and gives Jai his ID and gun, but warns him that he doesn't want to regret his decision. Jai says that he won't. attempts to recruit Chang for his next job]] Chang and Yotam are driving, and Yotam asks what Chang will do after the job. Chang says he will keep working for Haroon, but Yotam tells him Haroon is dead. He reveals that Haroon already paid him, but he managed to convince Roshan to pay him twice due to not being able to check with Haroon. Yotam says he will be gone by the time Roshan finds out, and asks Chang if he wants to work for him on a job in . Devyani and Aditya finish a meal, and Navneet tells Aditya that Saigal is calling. Devyani tells him to go, and Aditya takes the call in the room downstairs. 's surgery is complete]] Jai and Vedant drive towards the club. Dr. Qazi completes his surgery on Roshan and gives him medication. Vasu gets a call, and tells Roshan that the bank reported that Haroon had already paid 200 million to Yotam. Ali chuckles to himself, but stops himself. Roshan calls Chang, and asks to speak to Yotam. Roshan says he cheated him, but Yotam points out they both lied, as Roshan hid the fact that Haroon was dead. Yotam says Roshan paid for a mistake, and Roshan says to call him when he has finished the job. kills ]] Ali then asks to be let go, and Roshan responds by drawing a gun and shooting him dead. Shibani tells Aditya that Jai is five minutes from Martin's Club, and Dhruv is in surgery. She reports that Kush and Mitali are being given painkillers to ease their pain. He mentions that the pharma companies are working on a cure. 's team work on the virus]] At BBS Pharmaceuticals, Dr Unnikrishnan is debating with Dr Meeta, and tells Bhisham Bhowmick that they have two theories: Mousepox virus and Zika virus. They only have time to investigate one option before Kush and Mitali die, and Bhisham chooses Mousepox. They say they can source it from Conifer Pharmaceuticals in , and Bhisham will handle the complications of importing it. is caught]] Jai and Vedant reach the club, and agent Abhishek tells him that Pillai has checked more than half of the club. Inside, Pillai reports that he has still not found the target. He goes to investigate the back rooms, but Balraj appears and takes him at gunpoint. Vedant and Abhishek lose contact, and Pillai is brought before Roshan, who shoots him dead. arrests Balraj]] Vedant tells Sameep to maintain the perimeter, and they make their way inside. Balraj tells Roshan to go, and he will handle the ATU agents. Roshan leaves with Vasu via a hidden back entrance as the agents enter the building. They make it to Roshan's room and Vedant takes out one of Roshan's men, but Balraj escapes down a corridor. He runs out of bullets, so sneaks up on Jai and attacks him. Jai manages to subdue him and take him at gunpoint, asking where the vial of virus is. Balraj reveals that there are now 6 vials, and no-one can stop Roshan. 12:48:30...12:48:31...12:48:32...12:48:33... 12:54:45 gains access to the Hotel Gateway Residency]] At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Yotam and Chang arrive in the loading bay. Yotam tells Chang to make it quick as Chang puts on some overalls, and agrees to work for Yotam in Egypt. He leaves the van and identifies himself to the staff there as an air con repairman, apologising for the machine breaking again. He is let into the hotel. tortures Balraj]] Jai and Vedant take Balraj into a back room, and he accuses Jai of betraying them. Jai asks where the virus is, and Balraj refuses to tell him, and Jai offers to protect him and his family. When Balraj still stays silent, they grab him and Vedant cuts his hand with a knife. Balraj collapses and Jai takes a call from the ATU. learn the location of the first virus attack]] Saigal asks for an update, and Jai reports that they lost the virus, and there are now six vials. He says they are working on Balraj. Abhishek then approaches with a laptop he found, and shows Jai a simulation of the virus being released, and the blueprints of the Hotel Gateway Residency. The file was last accessed an hour ago, and Jai reports that the hotel is one of the targets. Jai advises them not to evacuate it, in case the virus has already been released there. Saigal agrees to set-up a soft perimeter, and Jai says that everyone at the hotel is now their responsibility. 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar Special appearance by * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal * Ronit Roy as Roy Also starring * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Aftab Alam as ATU agent * Rockey Raina as agent Rocky * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Siddharth Kher as Yotam * Kamal Karamchandani as Dr Qazi * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * SM Zaheer as Shantaram (corpse only) * Annie Singh as Saumya Deshpande * Monika Pathania Verma as Dr Meeta * Nishit Broker as Dr Unnikrishnan * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Deepak Dutt Sharma as Sameep * Sumeet Kalia as Pillai Uncredited * Vaibbhav Guray as Vaibhav Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Story by ** Michael Loceff * Teleplay by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . Naina Singhania's storyline is based on . See also * 12:00am-1:00am (disambiguation) Day 215 215